Quand le passé se répète
by ienavb
Summary: Don et Charlie sont confrontés à un drame qui en rappelle un autre. C'est ma première fict sur Numb3rs alors n'hésitez pas pour les commentaires. Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**MAISON DES EPPES**

Les premiers rayons de soleil passent par la fenêtre, Charlie se réveille lentement et passe un bras autour de la taille d'Amita. Il dépose un baissé dans le coup de sa compagne et se lève.

Dans le couloir, l'odeur du petit déjeuner surprend Charlie, il se dit que son père à dû se lever tôt. Il descend l'escalier et arrive dans la salle à manger, au moment où il se dirige vers la cuisine, il entend un bruit de vaisselles qui tombent. Charlie se précipite dans la cuisine et voit son père une main sur la poitrine s'écrouler par terre.

Charlie : Papa !

Charlie s'agenouille devant le corps de son père étendu par terre, il se penche sur lui et s'aperçoit qu'il ne respire plus, Charlie le place en position de premier secours.

Charlie : Ok, (Plus pour lui que pour son père) Papa ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas…. (Hurlant) AMITA

Charlie commence à faire le massage cardiaque à son père ainsi que la respiration artificielle, Amita entre dans la pièce et pousse un petit cri.

Amita : Mon dieu, Charlie, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Charlie : Je sais pas, je crois qu'il a fait un malaise, il ne respire plus….appelle vite une ambulance.

**BUREAU DU FBI**

Don sort du bureau du directeur au moment où son téléphone se met à sonner.

Don : Eppes

Amita : Don, c'est Amita

Don : Amita ? Il y a un problème avec Charlie ?

Amita : Non, Charlie va bien….mais votre père a fait un malaise.

Don : Quoi ! Comment il va ?

Amita : Il vient de partir en ambulance, Charlie est avec lui, je n'ai pas d'autre nouvelle pour l'instant.

Don : J'arrive, je vous rejoints à l'hôpital

Alarmes hurlantes et gyrophares allumés, Don traverse la ville, Amita lui a envoyé le nom de l'hôpital ou son père est emmené et comme un retour en arrière, il s'agit du même que sa mère. Arrivant devant l'enceinte du bâtiment Don sent l'angoisse l'envahir, il se gare à quelques mètres de l'entrée de l'hôpital. Pendant qu'il longe le mur de cet établissement, les souvenirs de sa mère se rappèlent à lui et il se met même à avoir des nausées. Plus il s'approche de l'entrée et plus il se sent mal, il finit par s'arrêter et se met à vomir. Après un instant, il s'oblige à se reprendre, il ne veut pas montrer son état et surtout pas à Charlie, il prend un chewing-gum, inspire un bon coup et repart.

**HOPITAL DE LOS ANGELES**

Charlie, debout dans la salle d'attente des urgences de l'hôpital, voit Don arriver et s'aperçoit immédiatement de la nervosité de son frère, il décide de le rejoindre dans l'entrée.

Charlie : Don

Don : (Jette un œil rapide à son frère) Alors, raconte moi ?

Charlie : Papa a fait un malaise, il s'agit d'un malaise cardiaque.

Don : Comment il va ?

Charlie : Don, papa a fait un arrêt cardiaque, il a fallu le réanimer.

Don : Et maintenant comment va-t-il ?

Charlie : Je sais pas, les docteurs ne m'ont encore rien dit.

Au moment où il finit sa phrase un docteur vient les rejoindre.

Docteur : Vous êtes de la famille de monsieur Alan Eppes ?

Don et Charlie : (En même temps) Oui, nous sommes ses fils

Charlie : Comment va-t-il ?

Docteur : Votre père a fait un arrêt cardiaque, nous avons dû le réanimer deux fois

Charlie : Deux fois !

Docteur : Pour l'instant, il est en réanimation, nous l'avons branché sous respirateur artificiel. Dès que son état le permettra nous envisagerons une opération.

Charlie : Une opération ? Dans combien de temps vous pensez pouvoir la faire et quelles sont les statistique sur les réussites de ces opérations ?

Don : (Sèchement) Charlie arrête !

Docteur : Nous n'en sommes pas encore la, pour l'instant il faut attendre et les prochaines heures vont être décisives.

Charlie : (Après un regard noir à son frère) On peut le voir ?

Docteur : Bien sûr, mais je dois vous avertir que tout le matériel autour de lui peut être impressionnent.

Charlie : Merci docteur

Docteur : C'est normal, je reste à votre disposition pour toute question en attendant, je vous envoie une infirmière qui vous conduira jusqu'à votre père.

Lorsque le docteur part, Charlie se retourne vers son frère qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'évocation du service de réanimation.

Charlie : Don ? Ca va ?

Don : Bien sûr…. (mal à l'aise) Par contre, je vais te laisser aller le voir tout seul, je dois retourner au bureau.

Charlie : T'es pas sérieux là ! (Haussant un peu la voix) Ton précieux boulot peut bien attendre un peu non ?

Don : (Ignorant la réflexion de son frère) Tu m'appelle s'il y a le moindre changement.

Don sort de l'hôpital sans même laisser le temps à son frère d'avoir la moindre réaction. Il se met à marcher presque à courir pour être sure que Charlie ne le suive pas. Arrivé à sa voiture, il s'appui contre cette dernière et vomi de nouveau. Il s'assoit un instant pour reprendre ses esprits mais il est submergé par les images de sa mère dans ce même service de réanimation. Pénétrer de nouveau dans ce service était au dessus de ses force mais ça il ne pouvait l'expliquer à personne et encore moins à Charlie, donc il préférait le laisser pensé qu'il fessait passer son boulot avant sa famille.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

**HOPITAL DE LOS ANGELES - UNE DEMI-HEURE PLUS TARD**

Charlie entre dans la chambre de son père, il se sent nerveux et fébrile à la vue de son héros si fragile. Il s'approche du lit et attrape la main de son père.

Charlie : Bonjour papa, comment tu te sens maintenant ? Les docteurs vont bien s'occuper de toi ne t'inquiète pas. Tu dois te demandais pourquoi Don n'est pas là, c'est parce qu'il …

Charlie est coupé dans ses pensées par Amita qui entre dans la chambre d'Alan

Amita : Oh, Charlie ! (Le serre dans ses bras) Comment va-t-il ?

Charlie : ils l'ont réanimé deux fois déjà, il faudra certainement l'opérer.

Amita : (S'écartant de Charlie et explorant la chambre du regard) Don n'est pas là ?

Charlie : (D'un ton sec) Il a du boulot plus important que son père

Amita : Ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense Charlie ! Rien ne peut être plus important que sa famille, s'il pouvait il serait là tu sais bien.

Charlie : Si tu le dis !

Amita : Charlie …..

Charlie : (Lui coupant la parole) Amita, je veux plus en parler !

Amita : Comme tu voudras Charlie.

**BURREAU DU FBI – QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD**

Don est assis à son bureau et rempli plusieurs dossier, toute l'équipe est déjà partie, il met deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude car son esprit est ailleurs. Ses pensées sont envahies par les images de sa mère à l'hôpital et celles qu'il imagine de son père. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sent une main se glisser dans sa nuque et se retourne.

Robine : Alors beau brun, tu m'as oubliée ou quoi ?

Don : Oublié !

Robine : On avait rendez-vous devant l'ascenseur il y a un quart d'heure, (Voyant que les idées de Don n'avaient pas l'air plus claires) On doit aller dîner, tu te rappelle ?

Don : Ah oui, c'est juste que le nez dans ces dossiers je n'ais pas vue le temps passer.

Robine observe Don plus en détail, il a l'air fatigué, soucieux et très inquiet.

Robine : T'es sur que tout va bien ?

Don : Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Robine : (Lui caressant la joue) Je sais pas, t'as l'air ailleurs et extrêmement perturbé.

Don attrape la main de Robine qui est sur sa joue, il se lève et essaye de rassembler ses force avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux pour encore une fois faire semblant que tout va bien Il ne peux pas lui révéler l'état de son père si non il serait obligé d'expliquer pourquoi il est incapable d'être auprès de lui.

Don : (La regardant droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire) Ca doit être de la fatigue mais un petit massage pourrait certainement me redonner un peu de peps.

Robine : Voyez-vous ça monsieur !

Don l'enlace et l'embrasse avant de regrouper ses affaires et puis ils partent mains dans la main jusqu'au restaurant.

**APPARTEMENT DE DON – LENDEMAIN MATIN**

Robine se réveille seul dans le lit de son amant, elle cherche Don du regard mais ne le trouve pas dans l'appartement. Elle se lève et va prendre une douche, au moment où elle ressort de la salle de bain, le téléphone fixe de Don se met à sonner. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle décide de répondre.

Robine : Oui, vous étés bien chez Monsieur Eppes.

Charlie : Robine !

Robine : Ah Charlie, c'est toi

Charlie : Oui, je cherche Don, il ne répond pas sur son portable.

Robine : Je crois qu'il est parti courir, je peux lui laisser un message si tu veux.

Charlie : En fait, je voulais juste lui donner des nouvelles de papa, mais bon…

Robine : (interrompant Charlie d'une voix inquiète) Comment ça des nouvelles de votre père, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Charlie : Don ne t'a rien dit !

Alors, Charlie se met à raconter toute l'histoire à Robine, le malaise, l'hôpital, la réanimation et peut être l'opération. Robine écoute Charlie et se décompose au fur et à mesure de son récit. Mais surtout un afflux de question sur le comportement de Don l'envahit.

Charlie : (Arrivé à la fin de son récit) Enfin pour l'instant son état est stable et le docteur doit le réexaminer dans la matinée pour prendre une décision sur l'opération.

Robine : Bien, j'attends le retour de Don et on vous rejoint à l'hôpital.

Charlie : C'est gentil Robine mais je suis pas sûr qu'il vienne !

Robine : Il viendra Charlie, il viendra

Elle le répéta autant pour se convaincre elle-même que pour convaincre Charlie

Charlie : (Dans un murmure) J'aimerais pouvoir te croire.

**HOPITAL DE LOS ANGELES - UNE DEMI-HEURE PLUS TARD**

Charlie est retourné près de son père après sa conversation avec Robine, des tas de questions lui viennent à l'esprit, pourquoi Don n'est pas là, pourquoi il a l'air si peu concerné, pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit à Robine, pourquoi…..

Amita : Charlie, (le sortant de ses pensées) Charlie, le docteur voudrait te voir.

Charlie : (Se levant précipitamment) Il t'as dit ce qui se passe

Amita : Non, il nous attend dans son bureau.

Amita prend Charlie par la main et ils se dirigent tous les deux vers le bureau du docteur, Charlie jette des coups d'œil derrière lui dans l'espoir de voir surgir de nulle part son frère, sure de lui et prenant les choses en mains. Mais c'est toujours déçu que son regard se pose sur ce couloir désespérément vide.

Arrivé devant la porte, Charlie frappe et ils entrent tous les deux pour prendre place sur les fauteuils en face du docteur.

Docteur : Monsieur Eppes, tout d'abord, l'état de votre père n'a pas changé pour l'instant. La raison pour laquelle je voulais vous voir, c'est qu'il devient urgent de programmer l'opération de votre père.

Charlie : Mais vous venez de dire que son état n'avait pas changé alors je ne vois pas pourquoi l'urgence se fait sentir.

Docteur : Charlie, vous permettez que je vous appelle Charlie (Après un hochement de tête de Charlie le docteur continu) En effet, son état n'a pas changé mais il ne sait pas améliorer non plus. Je crains que si on attend trop longtemps son cœur ne s'épuise trop vite. Alors que si on intervient rapidement on pourra soulager le fonctionnement de son cœur ce qui lui donnera de meilleure chance de rétablissement.

Charlie : Bien, si vous pensez que c'est la meilleure solution…..

Amita : Charlie, tu devrais peut être en discuter avec Don avant de prendre une décision.

Charlie : (Plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu) Il n'est pas là il me semble alors je décide tout seul. (Voyant le regard d'Amita) Excuse moi, j'aurais pas du te parler comme ça.

Amita : C'est pas grave, mais est ce que tu es sur de ton choix.

Charlie : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'en mesure toutes les conséquences qu'il pourrait en découdre.

Docteur : (Qui ne les avait pas interrompu) Donc si vous êtes d'accord, je programme l'opération pour cette après midi quatre heure.

Charlie : Très bien.

Charlie commence à se lever pour sortir du bureau mais le docteur en fait de même et le rattrape par le bras.

Docteur : Charlie, attendez. Il faut que je vous disses que cette opération est très risquée…(Après un moment de silence) Il vaudrait mieux vous préparer au pire.

Charlie : Bien

C'est le seul mot que Charlie a pu sortir, en arrivant dans le couloir, il mesure toute la portée des mots du docteur. Il comprend qu'il va lui falloir faire ses adieux à son père au cas où. Ces mêmes adieux qu'il avait refusés à sa mère quelques années plus tôt. Charlie essuie une larme sur sa joue et entre de nouveau dans la chambre de son père derrière Amita.

**APPARTEMENT DE DON – MEME MOMENT**

Robine est installé à la table de la cuisine, elle joue avec sa tasse de café, elle est nerveuse et inquiète. Elle entend la porte s'ouvrir et sait que Don vient de rentrer.

Don : Eh, ma puce, tu es réveillé ?

Robine : (Un peu sèche) Oui, t'étais où ?

Don : Je suis parti courir un peu, (Ayant noté le ton de Robine) Ca va pas ?

Robine : (Toujours aussi froide) Si tout va bien

Don : Je vais prendre une douche et je viens te rejoindre pour un café.

Robine le laisse partir sous la douche mais elle décide de lui parler dès sa sortie de la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes après, Don sort de la salle de bain et vient la rejoindre dans la cuisine, il se sert un café et vient s'asseoir à cote d'elle.

Don : Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

Robine : (Malgré elle, elle explose) Alors tu vas rien me dire, tu vas même pas évoquer le sujet ?

Don : (Surpris) De quoi tu parles, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Robine : Charlie a appelé !

Don : Charlie !

Robine : Oui, tu sais ton frère, celui qui veille sur ton père malade !

Plus un mot ne sort de la bouche de Don, Robine est furieuse mais quand elle croise le regard de son amant, toute sa fureur s'effondre. Il a l'air si perdu, si fragile, qu'elle n'a plus la force de s'énerver après lui.

Robine : (Lui attrape la main) Don, pourquoi tu m'a rien dit ? (N'ayant toujours aucune réponse de Don) Pourquoi tu n'as pas été voir ton père ? (Don évite son regard) Mais répond moi !

Don : (Se levant) Faut que j'aille au bureau.

Don se lève et attrape sa veste prêt à partir, quand il pose sa main sur la poigné de la porte d'entrée Robine l'interpelle.

Robine : Si ca t'intéresse, ton père est toujours en vie et son état n'a pas évolué.

Au moment où Don passe la porte.

Robine : Charlie a besoin de toi !


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord, bonne année à tous, et encore merci pour vos commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 :**

**HOPITAL DE LOS ANGELES **

Charlie est au cote de son père comme toute ces dernière heure, il lui prend le main et se prépare à lui dire tout ce qu'il n'a jamais osé. Amita est sorti pour le laisser en tête à tête. Charlie attrape la main de son père.

Charlie : (Au bord des larmes) Papa..(Étouffant un sanglot)..Papa, va falloir que tu t'accroches, on a encore besoin de toi, même si tu nous étouffes des fois, on en est un peu content quand même. Tu sais que Don n'est pas là, je sais pas ce qui lui arrive et il n'y a que toi qui arrive à le faire s'ouvrir légèrement. Faut que tu reviennes. Surtout ne nous laisse pas, j'ais peur que si non, on ne s'éloigne l'un de l'autre. Je sais que maman doit te manquer mais je suis sure qu'elle est d'accord pour que tu restes encore avec nous et que tu la rejoignes plus tard. Dans quelques heures, tu vas te faire opérer, surtout il te faudra t'accrocher et te battre, je t'attendrais à la sortie du bloc.

: Donnie

Charlie s'arrête net, il est sur d'avoir entendu son père dire le non de son frère mais lorsqu'il regarde son père ou les moniteurs à côtes de celui-ci, il se rencontre que ce n'était que son imagination.

Charlie : Je suis désolé papa, désolé que Don ne soit pas là, désolé de ne pas le comprendre et de ne pas avoir réussit à te le remmener mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais aller le chercher et tu le verras avant ton opération.

Amita qui est rentrée dans la chambre au début du monologue de Charlie fini par se manifeste bien qu'elle soit mal à l'aise après se qu'elle vient d'entendre.

Amita : Charlie, Robin vient d'arriver, elle peut entrer.

Charlie : Elle est toute seule.

Amita : Elle…

Charlie : Elle n'a pas réussit à le convaincre, (se tournant vers Anita) Qu'est ce qui arrive à Don, tu en as une idée toi ?

Amita : Peut être que Robin aura plus d'explications.

Charlie : On peut toujours rêver !

Amita ouvre la porte et laisse entrer Robin devant elle. Robin n'ose pas regarder Charlie, elle aurait tellement aimé réussir à convaincre Don de venir.

Robin : Je suis désolé Charlie. Je…..

Charlie : Je sais que tu as essayé mais Don est une tête de bois !

Robin : Je pense que c'est plus compliqué que ça. Charlie, Don avait l'air de se livrer un combat intérieur intense entre son désir de venir et autre chose qui le tourmente.

Charlie : Je ne comprends pas ce qui peut l'empêcher de venir voir son père à l'hôpital.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une infirmière entre dans la chambre d'Alan Eppes, elle s'approche du lit en ignorant les autres occupants de la chambre qui se sont arrêter de parler. Elle attrape le dossier qui est accroché au bout du lit, y jette un œil puis son regard se pose sur le patient.

Infirmière : Alan Eppes, j'aurais jamais cru vous revoir dans de telles circonstances.

Charlie : Excusez moi, vous connaissez mon père ?

Infirmière : Vous devez être Charlie, (Après que Charlie est confirmé d'un mouvement de tête) Je suis Billie, J'ais rencontré votre père quand votre mère était hospitalisée ici. Il a passé tellement d'heure ici, surtout vers la fin, qu'on s'est mis à beaucoup discuter. Il me parlait d'elle, de vous, de votre vie éventuelle après. Et comment va votre frère….euh

Charlie : Don

Infirmière : Oui excusez moi, comment va Don, un garçon agréable bien que très réservé et très discret. Comment s'en est-il sorti après tout ça, c'est sur que ça a était dur pour vous tous. Mais vous savez, j'étais avec lui ce soir là.

Charlie : Ce soir là ! Vous parlez du soir ou ma mère est morte, Don était là ?

Infirmière : Vous ne le saviez pas !

Charlie : Non, je me rappelle qu'avec mon père, on a appris le mort de ma mère par un appel de l'hôpital, il devait être trois heures du matin, mais il n'a jamais été question de la présence de Don.

Infirmière : Votre père l'a sut le lendemain matin, qu'en il est arrivé Don était toujours là. Il m'a demandé de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

Charlie : Et que s'est il passé ?

Infirmière : Je suis pas sure que ce soit à moi de vous raconter ça. Et je suis pas sure non plus que ce soit le meilleure moment.

Charlie : Le problème c'est que c'est maintenant que j'ai besoin de connaître ce bout de notre histoire pour comprendre mon frère.

Infirmière : Bien, je vous invite à prendre un café à la cafeteria dans dix minutes et je vous raconterais.

L'infirmière sorti de la chambre en laissant les trois autres personnes perplexe et pleine d'interrogations.

**10 MINUTES PLUS TARD**

Charlie décide de rejoindre l'infirmière avec Robin qui avait aussi besoin de comprendre son compagnon. Amita, quand à elle reste au près d'Alan. Ils arrivent dans la cafeteria, l'infirmière est déjà installée à une table, elle leurs fait signe de la main de venir la rejoindre. Robin et Charlie s'assoient devant une tasse à café et attendent le début de l'histoire, voyant que l'infirmière ne commence pas Charlie s'impatiente.

Charlie : Alors, que c'est il passé le soir de la mort de ma mère ?

Infirmière : J'aurai vraiment préféré que votre père ou votre frère vous raconte cette histoire mais bon vue les circonstances. Votre frère est passé comme tous les soirs, il devait être 22 heures, je crois qu'il venait de terminer son travail.

**FLASH BACK – HOPITAL 22 H**

Don entre dans la chambre de sa mère, ça fait deux jours déjà qu'elle est au plus mal, dans la chambre se trouve l'infirmière Billie qui contrôle ses constantes. Don s'approche du lit de sa mère et lui dépose un baissé sur le front. Margaret entrouvre les yeux et fait un léger sourire en voyant son fils.

Margaret : (Faiblement) Mon ange, je t'attendais.

L'infirmière Billie se dirige vers la porte pour sortir discrètement.

Margaret : Dit à Charlie et à ton père que je les aime

Billie pose sa main sur la poignée de la porte et va pour l'ouvrir au moment ou les moniteurs de Margaret s'emballent et se mettent à émettre des sons irréguliers. Billie fait immédiatement demi tour et ausculte Margaret. Quand elle attrape le bip pour appeler de l'aide, Don lui attrape la main et l'empêche d'appuyer.

Billie : Don, il faut appeler une équipe de réanimation !

Don : (Dur, ne laissant rien paraître) Non, je vous interdit de faire ça !

Au même moment, une infirmière commence à vouloir ouvrir la porte, Don se retourne brusquement et bloque la porte, Billie en profite pour essayer de reprendre le bip d'appel. C'est à ce moment là que Don sort son arme et braque l'infirmière.

Don : Ne faite pas ça ! Laissez la partir en paix c'est ce qu'elle veut.

Billie : Don, on peut la réanimer, si on agit maintenant, on a encore une chance.

Don : Non, elle en a marre de souffrir, elle veut juste mourir tranquille.

C'est à ce moment là que Margaret dans un long soupir prononce son dernier mot à l'attention de Don « Merci ». Les moniteurs émettent le bip régulier qui annonce la mort de Margaret. Don s'écroule le long du mur, Billie éteint les moniteurs et s'approche de Don.

Billie : C'est fini Don, elle est morte.

Billie attrape l'arme de Don et la cache dans sa blouse, l'infirmière derrière la porte entre.

Infirmière : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir la porte.

Billie : (Se relevant) La porte était coincé, allez avertir le docteur.

L'infirmière ressort de la chambre.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Billie regarde Charlie et Robin, totalement abasourdie par ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre.

Billie : Et puis, quand votre père est arrivé ce soir là, je l'ai conduis dans la chambre de votre mère ou Don n'avait pas bougé. Je lui ais raconter ce qui c'était passé et lui est rendu l'arme de votre frère.

Charlie (La voix tremblante) : Ils ne m'ont rien dit !

Robin : Au mon dieu, Don !

Billie : Après votre père a ramené votre frère et nous n'en avons plus reparlé

Une infirmière fit signe à Billie de la rejoindre, cette dernière s'excusa et parti laissant Robin et Charlie en tête à tête.

Charlie : Faut que j'aille parler avec Don, (se tournant vers Robine) tu veux venir avec moi ?

Robin : Non, je pense que vous avez besoin de vous retrouver et de parler de tous ça ensemble…..Tu sais ou le trouver ?

Charlie : J'en ais une petite idée,

Charlie regarde sa montre

Charlie : Il reste deux heures avant l'opération de papa, je vais essayer de le ramener avant.

Charlie laisse Robin et sort de l'hôpital, tout en se dirigeant vers sa voiture il appelle le bureau de Don. C'est David qui lui répond et qui lui confirme ce qu'il pensait déjà, à savoir que Don n'était pas venu de la journée et qu'il ne répondait pas sur son portable.

Charlie se dirige au second endroit, sur sa liste mentale, ou son frère pourrait se trouver. Il descend de la voiture et remonte l'allée, il regarde tout autour de lui et ne voit personne que des tombes. Il se met à genoux devant la pierre tombale de sa mère.

Charlie : Réfléchit Charlie, réfléchit…..S'il n'est ni au bureau, ni ici ou peut il bien être ! Il reste la maison, chez lui, le temple et ….Mais oui, c'est ça !...C'est forcement ça !

Charlie remonte dans sa voiture et repart.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà, enfin un nouveau chapitre, je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**CHAPITRE 4**

**TERRAIN D'ENTRAINEMENT DE BASSE BALL**

Don tape quelques balles, mais les souvenirs affluent et les larmes se mettent à couler malgré lui.

Charlie arrive enfin à destination, avant même de sortir de la voiture, il aperçoit son frère sur le terrain de Basse ball. Il regarde sa montre plus qu'une heure avant l'opération de son père, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Il s'approche du terrain et plus l'image de son frère devient nette et plus Charlie sent son cœur se serrer. Il avance encore et ses yeux confirment ce qu'il lui avait semblé quelques secondes plus tôt. Son frère est entrain de pleurer. Charlie s'arrête net, c'est la première fois qu'il le voit pleurer même à l'enterrement de sa mère, Don n'avait pas versé une larme. Charlie sent son cœur se serrer et quelque chose se casser en lui. Peut être l'image d'un super homme ou d'un frère surhumain, tout ça est étrange et bouleversant mais à la fois réconfortant. Charlie inspire un bon coup et essai de garder son calme.

Charlie : Don !

Ce dernier ne semble pas l'entendre, il continu à taper sur les balles, il est totalement isolé dans son monde.

Charlie : (Elevant un peu plus la voix) Don !

Comme son frère ne réagi toujours pas Charlie se place entre Don est la balle. Don ne le voit pas et au moment ou il va pour frapper la balle, il entend Charlie crier et s'arrête net.

Don : T'es fou ou quoi ! On t'a jamais dit de ne pas te mettre là !

Charlie : Tu ne m'entendais pas

Don : Et alors, tu t'es dis que si tu prenais une batte de basse ball dans la tête, je t'entendrais mieux !

Charlie : (ignorant les paroles de son frère) Faut qu'on parle !

Don a son visage qui se renferme aussi sec, il commence à récupérer ses affaires et à vouloir partir mais Charlie le retient par le bras.

Charlie : Don attend, papa va se faire opérer (il vérifiât sa montre) dans trois quarts d'heure maintenant.

Don ne bouge plus et écoute la suite

Charlie : C'est une opération risquée, les docteurs nous conseillent de se préparer au pire.

Don : Je peux pas Charlie.

Charlie : Tu sais Don, il n'y a pas un jour ou je ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir dit à maman tout ce que j'avais besoin qu'elle entende. Tout comme tu le regretteras si tu ne vas pas voir papa.

Don : Elle savait Charlie, elle savait !

Charlie : Si elle était restée plus longtemps peut être que j'aurais fini par venir.

Cette phrase, Charlie l'a prononcé plus vite qu'il ne l'a pensé mais il se rend compte du reproche qu'il vient de formuler en l'encontre de son frère. Et malgré lui, il a une légère ren-ccoeur envers Don qui a selon lui laisser partir leur mère trop tôt alors qu'il aurait peut être pu la sauver ou au moins lui laisser plus de temps, mais Don a pris une autre décision. Don ne répond pas et reste la tête basse.

Charlie : (un peu gêné) J'ai rencontré Billie.

Don : Qui ?

Charlie : L'infirmière qui était là le soir de la mort de maman.

Don : Charlie !

Charlie : Elle nous a tout raconté

Don Pas tout

Charlie : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire

Don : rien, laisse tomber

Charlie : (Se met à crier malgré lui) Non, pas LAISSE TOMBER, papa est entrain de mourir et toi tu fais quoi ?

Don : J'évite qu'on me demande des choses impossibles.

Charlie : Quoi ?

Don : fous moi la paix Charlie !

Charlie : Non, c'est pas parce que tu as laissé maman partir que tu dois faire pareil avec papa.

Don : C'est un reproche Charlie !

Charlie : Là, c'est moi qui veux pas en parler, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois auprès de papa pour qu'il ai une raison de s'accrocher.

Don : Ca n'a pas marché avec maman que je sache.

Charlie : C'est pas elle qui a renoncé, c'est toi ! C'est toi qui l'as laissée partir si tu lui avais dit quelque chose peut être qu'elle aurait lutté plus.

Don : Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu étais même pas là !

Charlie : Alors donne moi une explication, donne moi la raison pour laquelle tu as pris cette décision !

Don : C'est pas moi, c'est maman.

Alors Don se met à lui raconter, ce qu'il n'a encore jamais raconté à personne.

**FLASH BACK**

Don entre dans la chambre de sa mère, il vient d'avaler son vingtième café de la journée, de toute façon comme tous ces derniers jours, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas dormir. Il arrive avec une boite de chocolat, les préfères de sa mère. Il lui a promis ces chocolats lors de sa dernière visite.

Don : Bonsoir maman, voici tes chocolats préférés comme tu me l'avais demandé.

Margaret : Merci chéri, ils vont me faire du bien et peut être réussir à m'enlever le mauvais goût que me laisse la chimio.

Don : Tu en veux un maintenant ?

Margaret : Ce serait gentil, oui ! Don, comment va ton frère ?

Don : Tu connais Charlie, toujours dans ses maths !

Margaret : Ne soit pas si sévère avec ton frère, Donnie ! Il faudra que tu le protèges et que tu le soutiennes quand je ne serais plus là, c'est ton rôle Donnie !

Don : Je ne veux pas de ce rôle là !

Margaret : Tu n'en veux peut être pas mais je sais que tu le fera quand même, j'ai confiance en toi mon ange.

Don ne répond pas, il évite même le regard de sa mère sachant qu'elle a raison, Margaret essaye de se redresser et de faire bonne figure parce qu'elle à quelque chose d'important à dire à son fils.

Margaret : Donnie, faut que tu sois fort maintenant, ce que je vais te demander ne sera pas facile. Je l'ai déjà dit à ton père mais je ne suis pas sure qu'il le fera donc c'est à toi de me le promettre….Au moment ou je n'aurais plus la force de continuer promet moi de ne pas laisser les médecins ou même ton père s'acharner. Je sais que je suis proche de la fin.

Don : Ne dit pas des choses pareille maman s'il te plait. Tu vas te battre et tu vas guérir !

Margaret : Don tu sais que s'est pas possible, (elle se met à pleurer) Je te jure que je me suis battu et que j'ai essayé mais maintenant j'ai plus la force, je sais que le cancer à gagner. Je suis désolé chérie (de plus en plus de larme se met à couler le long de ses joues) Je te jure que j'ai essayé, j'ai tout essayé mais je n'ai plus de force.

Don : (Qui est lui aussi au bord des larmes) Je te crois, je sais que c'est pas ta faute

Don prend sa mère dans les bras et la serre très fort, ils restent un moment sans bouger. Après quelques minutes, Margaret prend la parole.

Margaret : Maintenant tu va rentre te reposer, mon ange, je sais que tu as des journée fatigante et c'est pas en passant tes nuits ici que tu vas te reposer.

Don embrasse une dernière fois sa mère et va pour sortir de la chambre, au moment ou il a la main sur la poignet, Margaret l'interpelle.

Margaret : Don pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu me promets ?

Don : (Après une minute de silence) Je te promets maman.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Charlie reste stupéfait. Sa mère, cette femme qu'il considérait comme la femme la plus forte du monde avait renoncé et il venait d'en faire le reproche à son frère.

Charlie : Don, excuse moi

Don : C'est moi, j'aurais dû trouver les mots pour la convaincre de continuer à lutter.

Charlie : Je pense que tu n'aurais pas pu lui faire changer d'avis et au moins tu lui as évité de trop souffrir.

Don : J'en suis pas convaincu

Charlie : Don, on en reparlera plus tard, maintenant faut absolument que tu viennes avec moi pour voir papa.

Don : Je peux pas revivre ça Charlie.

Charlie : C'est pas la même situation.

Don : Après la mort de maman, papa m'a dit que j'avais pris la bonne décision et m'a demandé que s'il se trouvait dans la même situation que j'agisse pareil. Tu comprends pourquoi je veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas à avoir à refaire ça !

Charlie reste un instant sans voix, il ne peut pas lui promettre que ça ne se reproduira pas puisque l'état de son père est plus qu'incertain.

Charlie : Je ne peux pas te jurer que tu n'auras pas à revivre ça, la seule chose que je peux te promettre c'est que cette fois-ci tu ne seras pas tout seul. On sera deux !

Don pris un instant pour réfléchir à tous ça et quelle que chose le frappa immédiatement.

Don : Depuis quand tu es devenu aussi fort et courageux !

Charlie : Depuis que je travaille avec toi et qu'on est assez proche pour s'épauler quoiqu'il arrive.

Ils restent un moment sans rien dire puis se mettent en route vers l'hôpital.

**HOPITAL 16 H**

Les infirmières préparent Alan pour l'opération, Amita et Robin sont au près de lui lorsque le docteur entre dans la chambre.

Docteur : On va pouvoir l'emmener au bloc.

Amita : Mais Charlie n'est pas là, il faut attendre encore un peu

Docteur : Je suis désolé mais c'est pas possible, faut qu'on y aille maintenant.

Amita et Robin regardent le brancard partir avec Alan dessus, Amita essai de joindre Charlie mais ce dernier ne répond pas. Elles sont conduites en salle d'attente.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos commentaires et pour vos critiques bonnes et moins bonnes qui permettent d'essayer de s'améliorer et de progresser.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre en espèrent que cela vous aura plus.

**Chapitre 5**

C'est après une demi-heure que Charlie arrive accompagné de Don, ils sont immédiatement interpellés par Amita et Robin.

Charlie regarde tout autour de lui est prend la parole avec un ton plus inquiet qu'il aurait voulu :

- Où est mon père ?

- Je suis désolé Charlie mais ils l'ont monté au bloc il y a environ une demi-heure, lui répond Amita en lui prenant la main.

- Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre d'avantage.

- Je suis désolé, c'est à cause de moi si on n'est pas arrivé plus tôt

- Ca va Don, c'est pas le moment, je vais voir si je peux avoir des nouvelles de l'avancée de l'intervention.

- Je viens avec toi.

Amita et Charlie partent main dans la main vers le bureau d'accueil afin d'essayé d'avoir des nouvelles, ils laissent Robin et Don seul dans la salle d'attente. Don s'assoit et Robin vient à ces cotes.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais

- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

- Je crois que c'est pas le moment !

- Le problème avec toi Don, c'est que c'est jamais le moment ! Tu fais pas confiance aux gens.

Robin part sans même lui donner le temps de répondre. Don reste là un moment, puis décide d'aller prendre l'air dehors. Il trouve Robin sur un banc dans le parc de l'hôpital. Il s'approche tout doucement et vient s'asseoir sans prononcer un mot. Apres quelques secondes passés ainsi, il lui attrape la main, Robin le laisse faire.

- Je ….. C'est pas que je te fais pas confiance

- Alors, c'est quoi, Don…explique moi

- Je ….j'ai peur, j'ai peur que si je me dévoile trop, si je m'accroche trop alors je fiche tout parterre, et je perds tout…

- C'est pas en moi que t'as pas confiance, c'est en toi ….(Elle l'oblige à la regarder dans les yeux) Mais nous deux Don, ça marche, ça marche plutôt bien, non ?

- (la voix tremblante) Ouais

Robin le prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse, ils sont interrompus par l'arriver d'Amita et de Charlie.

- Comment va papa ?

- Une infirmière du bloc nous a dit que pour l'instant tout se passe bien, ils en ont encore pour deux à trois heures.

Ils restent là un moment puis s'installent dans la salle d'attente. Le temps s'écoule lentement entre les cafés et les flashs infos toutes les quinze minutes. Ils reçoivent aussi la visite de Larry et de l'équipe de Don venu aux nouvelles.

Au bout de trois heures, le docteur arrive dans la salle d'attente, Don et Charlie se lèvent immédiatement pour venir à sa rencontre et d'une même voix l'interpelle.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- L'opération c'est bien passé mais il va avoir besoin de temps pour récupérer.

- On peut le voir ?

- Bien sure mais pas longtemps, je repasserais dans deux heure pour faire un nouveau point.

- Merci …(Charlie se tourne ensuite vers Don) Tu viens ?

- Je sais pas si je peux.

- On est deux Don, ça ira.

Don acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et suit Charlie jusqu'à la chambre de leur père. Lorsqu'il entre et qu'il voit tous ces tubes et ces machines, il sent ses jambes se dérober sous lui mais immédiatement Charlie lui prend la main et ce geste lui donne la force d'avancer vers son père. Charlie attrape la main de son père et se met à lui parler.

- Papa, on est là, Don et moi, tu dois te reposer et surtout te rétablir…(Charlie se retourne vers son frère) Ca va Don ?

- Ouais mais le voir comme ça, ça rappelle beaucoup de chose !

- Maman ?

- Ouais, maman !

- Tu veux que je te laisse tout seul avec lui ?

- Je veux bien.

Charlie sort de la chambre mais reste juste à la porte quand Don se met à parler il entend tout.

- Papa, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt mais c'était trop dur. Te voir ici, dans le même hôpital que maman, ça rappelle trop de chose. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de t'abandonner ainsi, tu ne mérite pas ça, tu es le meilleur père qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir et je regrette de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant mais tu connais cette foutu fierté. Pardonne moi, papa !

Don reste un moment là sans bouger et quand Charlie rentre de nouveau dans la chambre, il le trouve endormi tenant toujours la main de leur père.

**QUELQUE JOURS PLUS TARD**

Don est Charlie préparent la maison pour le retour d'Alan, il avait bien récupérer mais avait encore besoin de repos. Charlie et Don n'avaient pas rediscuté de tout ça. Alors que Charlie prépare la chambre de son père, il tombe sur une photo de sa mère. Il l'a prend et rejoint Don dans le salon.

- Tient regarde ce que j'ai trouvé

- C'est le dernier noël de maman

Ils restent silencieux un moment tout les deux puis Charlie rompt ce silence.

- Don, je voulais te dire que pour ce que tu as fait, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Maman n'avait pas besoin que tu viennes la voire pour savoir ce que tu ressentais pour elle.

Ils échangent un regard tous les deux et ils passèrent un accord tacite pour ne plus jamais en reparler.

- Bon, on va chercher papa maintenant.

- D'accord.

Charlie était heureux de retrouver son frère fort et sur de lui comme avant et Don était content de retrouver son rôle de grand frère protecteur. Pendant quelques jours, les rôles ont été inversés, ce qui a permis à chacun d'entre eux de mieux comprendre l'autre et de pouvoir reprendre une vie normale après cette lourde et difficile épreuve.

Fin


End file.
